She Said No
by ImaginaryHomeforFriends
Summary: Rose meets the Doctor while dimensional hopping. It's just not the Doctor she was expecting.


Rose had no idea where she was, which was a pretty common experience for the past couple months as they tested out the dimensional cannon. She was on Earth, she could see the ocean as she walked along a road that wound up a mountain. She had no idea which ocean it was, she could be in California or India for all she knew. Rose couldn't help but grin at this thought as she tilted her head back and took in a deep breath. She loved being a bit lost, it felt like home.

Her steps slowed down then came to a halt as she looked at a bus stop. It was an ordinary bus stop, blue metal with an overhang to protect the waiting people from bad weather and a tiny little bench. But it wasn't the bus stop that had her heart in her throat, it was the man standing in the bus stop.

The Doctor was leaning casually against the metal pole, as if he took buses all the time and this wasn't out of the ordinary at all. He was dressed like she remembered, all dark colors, mostly black except for the dark gray jumper underneath his leather coat. Oh, that leather coat, how much she missed it. She missed the way it felt under her cheek as she hugged his arm while they walked together. A bit warm from the sun of whatever planet they were on, and butter soft from so much use. Even more than the leather jacket she missed this Doctor, with his large features and blue eyes and rough accent.

Rose had caught glimpses of her first Doctor before, but she had never been this close and lucky that because it was taking all of her will power not to run up to him. She was several years older in age, but it felt like she had lived a lifetime since she last spoke to the Doctor. Yet all that was erased within moments and suddenly she felt 19 again, and all she wanted to do was take that lonely man's hand and make him look down at her like he use too. All rough edges and smoldering insides.

The Doctor suddenly looked up at her and she saw the surprise in those big blue eyes. He looked her over and Rose wondered if he recognized that she dressed a bit like him, except with more color because Rose Tyler was never one for muted things.

"What are you doin' in Maine?" Oh, Maine, so that's where she was.

"Maine? Ah, a bit of travelin' Doctor, that so odd?" Rose couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.

"Travelin' in Maine, in 1947, yeah, that's a bit odd." The Doctor's voice was cold and closed off but Rose still beamed away at him. His cold attitude never affected her before, why should it start now? Plus she was just too bloody happy to be speaking to him again to let anything bring her down.

"1947? Yeah, I can see how that'd be a bit odd." Rose took a casual step forward, glancing around before returning her focus back to him. "Maybe you didn't pay much attention, maybe I'm alien. Or a time traveler myself." The Doctor scoffed and Rose had moved close enough that she could reach out and knock him one in the shoulder. "Shut up, it's not that ridiculous!"

"Yeah it is, the way you reacted to the TARDIS-"

"Oi! Anyone would have reacted that way, experienced time traveler or not!" Rose defended.

"You said no, so what are you doin' here now?" The Doctor asked, getting back on point. Rose grinned and bounced lightly on the balls of her feet, contemplating her next move. Oh it was risky, that was for sure, but what was life without a little risk? She had used untested alien technology that could have pulled her very atoms apart and never realigned them, she could be dust floating in the air so this risk, what she was thinking of, wasn't all that much of a risk anyways. Except she could end up mucking up her own time line.

"A bit of this, a bit of that." Rose finally answered before pushing herself onto the balls of her feet and leaning up. The Doctor hadn't moved from his position against the metal pole so reaching his lips didn't require that big of a stretch.

Rose barely managed to contain her moan of pleasure as her lips met his. She was expecting him to pull away, or push her but what she wasn't expecting was for his arms to wrap around her and pull her firmly against him. That time she wasn't able to suppress her moan as he kissed her with everything he had. She could feel his total and complete loneliness through the kiss, and she tried to wipe that away by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with every bit of pent up emotion she had been harboring since she first met this amazing alien.

"You said no," The Doctor stated firmly, his lips brushing against hers because he still held her tightly to him. It nearly broke Rose's heart because all the times before she had only caught small glimpses of how alone he felt, but now she felt the full force of it, of a man who wanted nothing to do with her because she rejected him but couldn't push her away because he didn't want to be alone.

"Bit thick, me." Rose cupped the back of his head, her eyes taking in every inch of his face and trying to burn it into her memory. She pressed her lips to his, kissing him softly and letting that kiss apologize for her. Neither of them were very good at verbal apologues, but then again, both of them thought actions spoke far louder than words. "Never mentioned it traveled in time, important that is." Rose kissed him again, wanting to scream as she felt a tug right behind her navel that came a few moments before being pulled back to the other universe.

"What?" The Doctor asked, breathless despite his 'superior bypass system'. Rose took his lower lip between her teeth, biting it softly and causing him to groan before she licked away the sting.

"Time machine Doctor," Rose laid a soft kiss on his upper lip. "The TARDIS is a time machine." She kissed the tip of his nose, smiling slightly as his eyes closed before popping back open, like he didn't want to miss a moment of this. "It also travels in time." Rose brushed her lips against his forehead, trying to etch the words into him so he'd get the picture. "Important thing to remember, yeah?" Rose felt the tug behind her navel grow stronger, and she finally decided to give completely into her urges, to do something she always had wanted to do while staring at those big ears of his.

"Rose-" His words were cut off as she took his ear lobe between her teeth and tugged oh-so-gently on it. His arms crushed her to him and she couldn't help the grin that overcame her face. She knew they couldn't have been so big without being a weakness too, his sensitive ears. "Rose-" The Doctor tried again, her name coming out much huskier and a near groan. She kissed him one last time before pulling away, taking several steps backwards.

"Don't you forget what I said, yeah?" Rose asked urgently.

"You said no!" His words rang after her as she was violently tugged from one universe to another, the image of a ruffled, flushed Doctor fresh in her memory.


End file.
